


Am I your favorite ?

by jotakakintheback



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, OOC, hisoka is too flirty for his own good, illumi actually shows lots of emotion I guess, illumi is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotakakintheback/pseuds/jotakakintheback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi is insecure</p><p>Hisoka is too flirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I your favorite ?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk fuck

Illumi did not show much emotion, an assassin could not show emotion or else they would risk being the one being assassinated.  
Now just because he didn't show his feelings often, didn't mean he didn't have any.  
He could love, and he did.

Illumi loved Hisoka and Hisoka said he loved him, and when two people love each other they tend to be together in a relationship.

So that's what Hisoka and Illumi did.

Illumi could feel insecure, and he did.

The way Hisoka looked at him. The way he looked at others, he thought he could just brush it off. After all Illumis eyes did wander too, he couldn't admit when another was attractive, but Hisoka was Hisoka and he could just never really know.

The way Hisoka carried himself, confidant and strong. So many emotions could be seen on his face, Hisoka didn't need to masquerade.

Illumi did.

These feelings have been boiling up inside the assassin for a long time. The raven haired man wasn't sure how to feel.

Maybe he should be angry, after all he and Hisoka were what you would call an 'item'. 

Maybe he should feel sad, the man he loved seemed to love everyone, but then why was Illumi important?

It was late at night, Hisoka was out on mission and Illumi was sitting on the couch thinking about how to deal with this new problem that has caused him so much grief.

Frustration built up inside him and the more and more he thought about things the more he felt helpless.

And then Illumi did something he hadn't done in a long time. He started to cry.

Not loud sobs or wailing, just quiet sniffles that could be heard if you listened close enough. Tears streamed down his cheeks, to his nose, then to his chin, and off his face into his lap.

He heard the door open and yet did not budge or move from his seat. He didn't even bother to put on a poker face, he just kept sniffling on the couch.

"I'm home!~" he heard the door shut behind Hisoka, and then his foot steps came next. Getting closer and closer to him.

"Illumi I missed you! Come give me a-...Illumi?"

Now the red headed clown was standing across from him, shock and worry displayed all on his face.

"Illu? Are...is this a trick? No...are you alright?"

Hisoka took a seat next to his crying boyfriend and wrapped an arm around Illumis waist.

"What's wrong, my Illu?"

No response.

Hisoka brought Illumi closer to him and ran a hand through his partners dark hair.

"Ssh. Hey, turn that frown upside down!" Hisoka turned his mouth up into a cheeky grin and made Illumi look at him.

"Come on Illumi! Smile for me!"

It seemed to work a bit, his sniffles became quieter and eventually turned to hiccups.

"Hisoka?"

"Yes?"

"Am I your favorite?"

"Favorite?"

"...do you like me most out of everyone you know? Or came into contact with?"

"Oh Illumi, you're my number one."

The two remained there for a bit, just in silence and enjoying one another's company and touch.

Did all of Illumis doubts go away? 

No.

Did he feel better?

Yes.


End file.
